The Love We Keep To Have
by fighterzer
Summary: Naruto only went to go see his friend. He didn't expect to comfort his wife. modern setting and cheating.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to say sorry to MKY-ON. Sorry I didn't start this story 7 months ago. So Here is your idea. sorta.  
><strong>

**Naruto's age: 25**

**Hinata's age: 25**

**Sasuke's age: 25**

_I'm in love. I tried to forget these feelings for you and no matter what I do I can't. I fell in love with you the first day I met you. I wish that I was with you but, I'm not. You married to someone who I consider a brother. I only wish I can get one chance to say I love you._

The sounds of cars driving, people walking and train horns in the city of Konaha. Big buildings and bright lights illuminate this city. People walking from building to building doing there everyday jobs. Huge apartment complexes and small houses circle around the city. The night life of Konaha.

A spiked blonde haired man walks out of one of the many apartments. Currently wearing a white button shirt, blue jacket, black pants, and black socks and shoes. he walks to his vehicle unlocks the driver side door and gets in. The man adjust the mirror and looks at himself for a second. He looks at his blue eyes and his three whisker marks on each cheek.

He then puts the key and the ignition and starts the car. He takes a deep breathes.

"_Alright Naruto Uzumaki your just going to pick Sasuke and just hang out in the nearest bar."_

He backs the car out of the parking space and drives to his friend's apartment. As he was driving he couldn't get the his thoughts put of a certain someone.

"_Damn it. I got to stop thinking about her she is married to your best friend. Nothing is going to happen between the two of you." _Naruto thought as he drove.

20 minutes latter he arrived at the apartment. He walked upstairs and walked the door. He stop at the door and rang the doorbell. The sound of footsteps come from the other side of the door. The door opens and his friend's wife comes out. "Hi Naruto-kun." Hinata said after opening the door.

"Hi Hinata-chan, Is Sasuke ready to go? Naruto asked. A look of sadness appeared on Hinata's face for a second. Naruto could help but notice before she replied "Sorry Naruto-kun, but Sasuke left on trip. He won't be back for at least a month and a half."

"That sucks. well I guess I'll just go home." Naruto said as he about to leave. He felt a Hinata's hand grab his hand. "Naruto-kun why don't you come in and at least let me stay for dinner."

Naruto thought for a second before he replied "Okay."

She smiled and brought him inside. She took him to the living room. "Sit down and watch TV while I get dinner started." She says as she walk towards the kitchen. Naruto grabbed the remote and turn on the TV. He browsing threw channels trying to find something to watch. As he finally selected a channel, he started to look around the apartment. The apartment was bigger than his one room apartment. It had various pictures hanging on the wall. Black leather sofa which he was currently sitting on. Flat screen TV and kitchen table a foot away from the TV.

Naruto then look at the kitchen and look at Hinata. She was wearing a lavender colored shirt and blue jeans. He look at her creamy white skin and her long blue hair that reached her butt. Naruto help but blush. He felt his pants tighten a little bit and he turn his attention to the TV.

"_Shit. I need to control myself." _He thought. _"Old nuns, old nuns, really old nuns. Okay there we go."_

20 minutes later

"Naruto-kun, dinners ready." Hinata said as she finish setting the table. He got off the couch and went towards the table. He looked at the plate. Fried rice and some chicken on his plate. He grabbed the fork and knife cut a piece of chicken and took a bite.

"Wow Hinata-chan, this is delicious." He said.

She blushed and said "Thank you Naruto-kun."

10 minutes later

Hinata and Naruto after eating went to the couch and sat down to drink some tea,

"Thanks for the meal Hinata-chan" He told as her as he took of sip of tea.

"Your welcome." She replied.

They both watched TV and were watching some show about a guy who has cancer making meth. Naruto looked at Hinata and notice her have a tears in her eyes. He noticed this when they were eating but decided it was nothing. "Hinata-chan, Are you okay?" He asked

She looked at him and replied. "Yes Naruto-kun, Why?"

"Your crying." He said. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, there is nothing wrong." She replied as tears ran down her face.

"You can tell me Hinata-chan. It's okay." He replied back.

"It's about Sasuke-kun." She said "What about him?"

"He was having a affair." She said as she broke down. Naruto was shocked. He couldn't believe on what he just heard.

"How did you find out?" He asked She told him when Sasuke arrived home his jacket smelled like a woman's perfume. She confronted him about and he denied at first. This led to Hinata and Sasuke arguing before he finally admitted he was having a affair. As she told Naruto what happen, He felt sad and angry at the same time.

"_Sasuke you don't realize how great of a woman you have." _He thought. Hinata then explained that Sasuke was going to leave for a month and a half. He said he was sorry and left her crying.

"And that's how it happen." She said wiping her tears. Naruto looked at her with sympathy and gave her a hug. Hinata was surprise by the hug but just embraced Naruto. They stayed there hugging for a minute.

"_Sorry Sasuke but you fucked up. I have to do this." _Naruto thought. "Hinata-chan."

She looked up and said "Wha-mmmph."

There is chapter 1. I know it wasn't the same story we talked about but I used your idea and changed it. So yeah. Next chapter is gonna have a lemon. Leave a positive or negative review and if you want to help me out just ask. Okay bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I'm surprise by the many positive reviews and followers to the story. All I got to say is thank you. Also somebody said that the first chapter wasn't written well. I thought it was okay at least. I know it could use more detail but, I tried you know. Enough talking. Here is chapter 2.**

_Last Chapter_

"_Sorry Sasuke but you fucked up. I have to do this." Naruto thought. "Hinata-chan."_

_She looked up and said "Wha-mmmph." _

Hinata felt Naruto's lips. Full of lust and passion, she felt electricity threw her body. She never felt like this with her husband and it was with her husband's best friend. Hinata then felt Naruto's hands slide down on her back and grab her behind. She broke the kiss and moaned as she felt his hand slowly massage her butt. "Naruto-kun." she moaned.

Naruto stopped and got up. He then picked her up from the couch and carried her bridal style. Hinata was surprised. "Eep!" She said when Naruto picked her up. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed . Hinata look at him and said "Naruto-kun stop. We shouldn't do this." She felt his lips again on hers and his tongue caressing her tongue. Naruto then grabbed the bottom of Hinata's shirt and took it off. He was surprise on what he saw. Hinata wasn't wearing a bra.

"_Must have been for Sasuke." _Naruto thought. "_Thanks for fucking up." _He grabbed her breasts and slowly massage them. Hinata moaned the feeling of his soft hands, She felt his mouth on her breast and suck on her breasts. Naruto sucked on the right breast while massaging the other one. He switched after sucking on right breast. He removed his hands from Hinata's breast and grabbed her pants and panties and pulled them down.

Naruto stopped and looked at Hinata. Soft milky white skin, big D-cup breasts, long creamy legs. and wet womanhood. Hinata developed a blush as he looked. Naruto spread her legs and slip a two fingers in her womanhood. Hinata moaned as his fingers gently move in and out of her womanhood. He would use his other hand to caress her crown jewel. Naruto felt her pussy tighten up a bit. He stopped. Hinata moan in disappointment but, moaned as she felt his tongue go inside of her. Naruto would lick inside of her womanhood and outside. He pull his tongue out to lick her clit. "_Hinata-chan tastes good."_ He thought as Hinata continued to get wet and taste her essence. Hinata couldn't hold back anymore.

"AH! I'm cumming." She said as she climax. Releasing her essence in Naruto's mouth, he drank her juices. She was sweet but a little sour. He loved it. Naruto got up from the bed and saw Hinata panting. Feeling the effects of her orgasm, Naruto took off his jacket, shirt, pants, and his shoes. Hinata stopped panting. She looked up and blushed. She saw Naruto completely naked. He was slightly muscular and tan. Her eyes traveled down his body and her eyes widen. She didn't expect Naruto member to be that big. Compare to her husband's member, Naruto's was much bigger, thicker, and longer. He saw the look on her face and had a little smile. "Guessing by the look of your face, I'm bigger than him. Right?" Hinata looked away with a blush.

The look was enough to answer his question. Naruto got on the bed. Got between Hinata's legs and slowly inserted his manhood inside of her pussy. Hinata tense a little bit from the insertion. She felt his member's thickness stretch her pussy. Feeling him completely buried deep inside of her. Naruto started to move. "Ah! Naruto-kun your too big." Hinata said "Please be gentle." He obliged and started to move gently. Hinata moaned as his member was deep inside of her. She couldn't comprehend the feeling. She knew it was wrong but, it felt so good. Hinata felt his member move smoothly inside of her. Giving her pleasure and sensations she didn't knew she had. " Naruto-kun. This feelings so good." She said as her walls wrapped around his member.

Naruto couldn't believe how good he felt inside of her. She was hot, wet, and tight. He knew she loved it as she moaned from the pleasure. Naruto then moved faster. The sounds of his pelvis smacking her pelvis echoed inside the room. Hinata continued to moan as he thrusted deep inside of her occasionally hit her womb. She couldn't hold back and just scream full of pleasure. Naruto moaned as her wall wrapped tightly around his member. They both knew it was close.

"Hinata-chan, I'm about to cum." He said. He was about to pull out but, Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist preventing him from pulling out. "Naruto-kun, please come inside me"

Hinata then climaxed. "Naruto-kun!" She said as her walls wrapped tightly around his member. Naruto thrusted one last time. "Hinata-chan!" He said as he released his semen deep inside of her. He felt her walls wrapped around his manhood. Milking him and painting her womb white. Hinata unwrapped her legs around Naruto's waist. He pulled out and laid right beside of her. Both of them panting trying to catch their breaths. Hinata turned on her side and rested her head on his chest. She wanted to say something but she slowly drifted to sleep. Naruto looked and saw drift to sleep. He look right beside the bed and saw a picture on the stand next to the bed. It was a picture of Sasuke's and Hinata's wedding picture. He put the picture face down and fell asleep.

_I did it. I made love to her. It was great. The only problem is she still doesn't know my feelings of her. I hope I can tell her the next time we do this. If she forgives me._

**Alright there it is. Hope you liked it. Sorry it took me so long to update. Playing to many video games. Please leave a positive or negative review. So yeah bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is the next chapter. I'm going to use the advice that some reviewers told me. Like ' for thoughts and " for talking. Also make the chapters longer. Here we go. Hope you like it.**

Hinata woke up to the sound of a soft heart beat. Her hand felt something. She moved her hand, to only feel a strong chest and muscles. She looked up to see who she was feeling. It was Naruto.

Hinata had a surprise look on her face. She slept with her husband's best friend. She was suppose to be loving and faithful wife. She felt like a slut. _'What have I done?' She_ slowly got off Naruto and the bed. She head towards to the master bathroom to take a shower. Minutes later, she got out the shower and dried herself off. Hinata went to the drawer and put on her clothes. Just a lavender colored short sleeve shirt and blue jeans with bra and panties under her clothes.

She head straight to the kitchen to cook some breakfast. As she was making breakfast, she remember last nights events. Naruto came over to the apartment to only pick up Sasuke. He was disappointed to find out her husband wasn't so, she decide to invite him inside and make him some dinner. They ate dinner and watched television. She slowly started to cry. They talked about what happen with Sasuke and Naruto just hugged her. He kissed her and then they had sex.

Hinata developed a blush from thinks of the last night. She never felt that good being intimate with her husband. She stopped thinking of last night events to focus on making breakfast. Only one thing was going threw her mind. '_I wonder what Naruto-kun is going to say._'

30 minutes later

Naruto woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He slowly got up and looked around, to only realize he wasn't in his bedroom. Heck he wasn't even in his apartment. He remembered what happened last night and blushed. '_I had sex with Hinata-chan._' He repeated this thought over and over again. He was happy but, he then realized. '_Oh shit. I had sex with my best friend's wife._' He couldn't believe on what he did. He felt good but, he felt like a bastard sleeping with Hinata. He felt like more of a bastard for taking advantage of his friend's wife.

'_What am I gonna do?_' Naruto need to think of a explanation. '_I hope she forgives me._' He got off the bed, head straight towards the master bathroom to take a shower.

In the kitchen, Hinata had just finished making breakfast. She was setting the table up for her and Naruto. She finished setting the plates and cups of coffee. After setting up the table, Hinata head straight towards the bedroom wake up Naruto. She open the door, to only find out he wasn't. She looked around the room, to only see the bathroom was closed. She assumed Naruto was taking a shower. She noticed the room was messy. She saw her clothes and Naruto's clothes around the bed. She decided to clean the mess.

As she was cleaning the room, she failed to notice the bathroom door start to opened. Naruto coming fresh out the shower, open the door to see Hinata's ass. He saw how her jean hugged tightly to her heart shaped rear and instantly turned red. Hinata felt like someone was staring at her. She turned around to only to see Naruto wearing only just a towel. She blushed seeing him dripping wet from head to toe.

Naruto just stood there turning red like a tomato while Hinata turned around to look the other way. Trying to think of something to say, Naruto couldn't. There was nothing but minute of silence in the bedroom. Hinata broke the silence by saying "There's breakfast in the kitchen. You could borrow some of Sasuke-kun's clothes in the closet." She headed towards the door. She opened the door, looking back and saying "See you at the table." before getting out of the room and closing the door.

Naruto stood still for minute before heading towards the closet. He grab a white long sleeve shirt, black jacket, a black tie, and black pants. After he finished dressing himself, he exited the room and headed towards the kitchen. Naruto sat at the left side of the table while Hinata got him a cup of orange juice. She then sat on the right side of table. They ate. There was nothing but, silence through out breakfast.

'_What am I gonna say to her?_' the thought was in Naruto's head. '_Sorry for taking advantage of you. Please forgive me.'_

Naruto broke the silence. "Hinata-chan I'm-" "Its okay, Naruto-kun" Hinata cut him off. "I forgive you." She said with a kind smile.

"Thanks for forgiving me but, I feel like a dick for taking advantage of you in the state you were in." Naruto trying to explain the situation.

"Its okay. You don't need to apologize for what you did." Hinata got off the chair. "You don't have to say anything else."

Naruto looked at her with a look of surprise. He was expecting her to hate him or somthing but, she didn't. Naruto looked at the clock hanging from the wall and realized he was going to be late for work. "Well uhh thanks for breakfast." He got off the chair. Putting his plate at the kitchen sink, he grabbed his car keys and headed towards the apartment door. Hinata followed him towards the door. Naruto opened the door before looking back. "Uhh if you need anything, just call or text me."

"Okay." Hinata replied. "I will." She then gave him a quick hug before letting him leave. Hinata headed towards the living room to watch tv. She sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote to turn on the tv. She flipped threw channels to find something to watch. As she was finding something to watch, she remembered what her husband said to her last night.

_Flashback: Yesterday_

_"I've been sleeping with my secretary." Sasuke finally told his wife after questioning him about the perfume smell coming from his jacket. _

_Hinata was shocked by what he said. "What did you say?" She asked. "I been having a affair." He replied. _

_Hinata couldn't believe it. Her husband was sleeping with someone else and that person was his secretary. "How long have you been sleeping with her." Sasuke sighed before replying "For about four months."_

_Hinata started thinking of all the times he has been coming late or the time he would he was going to need stay a bit longer for work. It finally made sense. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and asked "Why?"_

_He looked at her for a second before saying "I don't know. It was just a moment of weakness." Sasuke left her and headed towards the bedroom to pack his suitcase. Hinata followed him. She saw him pack his five different suits and ties. He closed his suitcase as Hinata just stared at him with tears. _

_Sasuke_ _left_ _the_ _bedroom_ _with_ _his_ _wife_ _following_ _close_. _Heading_ _towards_ _the_ _door_, _he__ felt Hinata grab his hand. "Where are you going? She asked._

"_I'm_ _going_ _on_ _a_ _business_ _trip_." _He_ _replied_. "_I'll_ _be_ _gone_ _for_ _a_ _month_ _in a_ _half_ _or_ _two_ _months_." _He_ _gave_ _her_ _a quick kiss on the lips. He opened the door before looking back and saying "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan." closing the door and leaving his wife crying._

_Flashback end_

That was the last thing he said to her before leaving alone. She just wished it never happen. She was suppose to be the housewife a husband would be proud to have.

Hinata thought the man she was love with whom she met in college was the perfect. Little did she know that not everyone was perfect.

Elsewhere

Naruto drove as fast as he can not to be late for work. He just couldn't believe what happen. He just didn't expect his friend to cheat on his wife. That seem something out of character for his friend. Guess Naruto didn't know enough of his friend.

Naruto drove till he made to the company parking lot. He parked and got out of his car. Heading straight to the front door, a blonde haired woman was waiting for him at the front door.

"Naruto, your five minutes late." the blonde haired woman said. "You got a explaniation."

"Sorry, Ms. Senju." He anwsered. "My alarm clock wasn't working and I overslept." Hoping she would buy that excuse. She looked at him before sighing. "Okay Naruto. Just don't make it a habit."

"Thanks Ms. Senju" Naruto walk pasted his boss to the door and headed straight towards his desk. He sat there making sure all files were in the correct order. He continued to work until lunch. He left his desk going towards the break room.

"Yo Naruto" a spiky brown haired gentleman called out Naruto across the break room. He walk towards the gentleman and said "Sup Kiba." They shook hands. Kiba Inuzuka, 25 years old, 6 foot about the same height as Naruto. He was wearing a dark green jacket, a light grey long sleeve shirt, and dark brown pants with dark brown shoes.

"What did you do last night?" Naruto asked.

"Hitting the clubs and getting laid." He replied. "You know, the usual."

They both laughed on what he said. "So Naruto, what did you do last night?" Kiba asked. Naruto instantly blushed and turned the other way. "N-n-nothing m-much." He stuttered. Kiba had a smile on his face, "Oh, it looks like somebody had a good time."

Naruto had his back turned on Kiba. "Come on man." Kiba wanted to know. "You can tell me."

"Okay." Naruto turned around. "I slept with somebody last night."

"You sly dog." Kiba smiled at him. "Was she single?"

"She was married." Naruto replied. Kiba face went from smile to shocked. "You slept with a married woman."

"Yeah." Naruto put his head down. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. "Man, that's awesome!" Kiba said with excitement. Naruto looked at him with surprise. "What the fuck?" Naruto said aloud. "Dude I feel like such a dick. Sleeping with another man's wife."

Kiba looked at him and listened. "I don't know what to do." Naruto had a worried look on his face. "What should I do?

Kiba thought for a second before replying "I don't know." Naruto stared at him with a what expression. "Look Naruto, it's not your fault you slept with her." Kiba continued to explain. "It's the husband's fault why the wife slept with you. You need to stop worry about things like that and just relax. Alright."Naruto thought about it for a second and agreed.

"Does she want to see you again? Kiba asked.

"I don't know." Naruto replied.

"If she does, then just go with the flow." Kiba said.

They continued talking till break was over. Naruto and Kiba went to their desks and worked. Naruto worked until he got a text on his phone. He checked the message and his eyes widen a little bit.

_"Naruto can you please come over tonight?" Hinata._

Naruto could only wonder what Hinata wanted. _"I hope this day goes by fast."_

**There is the third chapter. Hope you like it. Leave a positive or negative review in the comments. Just in case somebody wants to know what game I'm playing it's Persona 3 FES. Okay Goodbye.  
><strong>


End file.
